


很久很久以前，有两个人，他们

by KYotodo



Category: TwoSetViolin - RPS, Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, 联文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 我不在我的床上。联文：http://wewantyoutopractice40hrsaday.lofter.com/post/1f158b7b_1c5d86cf7





	很久很久以前，有两个人，他们

我梦见一条面目模糊的巨蛇缠着我，我害怕得动弹不得，意识却更加清醒。我被固定在它张嘴欲噬的瞬间，被恐惧和窒息折磨到了极点。终于我醒了过来，奋力推开身上的被子，翻身掉到床下。如果不是我头得厉害，我可能就会注意到身上的酸痛了。我没有惨叫出声的唯一原因就是我的嗓子里仿佛有一千把刀片。典型的酒精中毒后遗症，我在年轻的时候再熟悉不过——不是说我现在就多老了，不过，我确实有几年没有体验过这种滋味了。我挣扎着爬起来，在房间里搜索着水杯。我注意到事情有一点微妙的不对劲，但我说不出来具体是哪里不对劲。我又环视了一遍房间（并且克制住了破口大骂的欲望），终于恍然大悟：

我不在我的床上。

在巡演时我和Eddy共享一个房间，我一向睡在靠门边的那张床上，在这里也不例外。但此刻，我眼前就是我那张床，干净、整洁，松软的被子平铺在床上，折起一道边露出蓬松的枕头。我和它们面面相觑。现在只有一个问题了：Eddy在哪里？

这个问题的答案就在我鼻子下面，真的，字面意义上的鼻子下面。我缓慢地、机械地低头看去，从我刚才翻身下来的那张床上，我看到被我推开以后仍然睡得很沉的Eddy。他的小腿缠在被子里，但腿以上的身体都是赤裸的。我冷静地看着他身上的淤青、吻痕和牙印，毫不怀疑如果我现在上去咬一口将会完美匹配。我的大脑正在不断地重启着，我的躯壳保持着冷静，它继续低头，把审视的目光投向我寄居其中的这具身体。

是的，现在我注意到我身上的酸痛了。Eddy的手劲挺大的。

我脑子里处理意外事故的那部分重启失败了。找外援，它在彻底报废前给出最后一条建议。找外援。它重复。它阵亡了。

我缓缓地蹲下去，因为经验告诉我动作过大我会吐出来。我从地上找到我的裤子，从里面摸出我的手机。我握着手机像表演开始前握着我的琴弓，坚毅地走向盥洗室。我轻手轻脚地把门关上，一屁股坐在马桶盖子上。我打开手机——万幸它还有电——我在浏览器里以我此生最快的手速输入：我和我最好的朋友上床了怎么办？

我在雅虎、Quora、Reddit和4chan里焦虑地逛了一圈，大部分问题都像是拙劣的色情文学尝试，大部分回答都是建议坦白地谈一谈，把这事儿挑破了，当个意外一样过去了，以后还能继续做朋友。我一边读一边翻白眼，如果是别的事我当然会和Eddy谈谈！我们当朋友当了十几年了，我很知道怎么和他谈谈。我知道怎么坦诚不值一提的部分，也知道怎么把一些不该说的话塞进柜子深处，用别的花招掩饰。我要的不是这种看似理智客观的狗屁建议，我要的是……

我思考了一会儿，不情不愿地修改了问题：我和我暗恋很久的最好的朋友上床了怎么办？

还没等酒店那稀烂的WiFi刷开谷歌页面，我就听见一声响亮的呻吟。我把手机往洗手台上一扔，冲了出去。这会儿我已经恢复过来一点儿了。我从冰柜里抽出一瓶矿泉水，来到Eddy床边跪下。他蜷缩成一团，不停地嘟囔着。他实在是一个很会呻吟的人，我被他叫得回想起来昨晚喝断片以后的一些模糊印象。我把这些东西统统扫进柜子深处，扶着他慢慢坐起来。我拧开瓶盖，把瓶口凑到他嘴边。他就着我的手喝了一小口水，然后又喝了一大口。看他喝水让我想起自己喉咙里的干渴。我把水拿过来，一口气喝掉小半瓶，然后放在床头柜上。

Eddy迷迷糊糊地一头扎进我怀里。“好疼，”他带着哭腔说。我轻轻地拍拍他的背，没说话。我想起一些这样的拥抱，那些静谧的时刻总是让我放轻动作，让我静默不言，让我清楚地听见我的心跳鼓噪如雷，一如此刻。Eddy有没有听见呢？我怀疑他是听见的，因为我的心跳真的太大声了，连死人都能吵醒。可是他趴在我肩膀上，他的心贴着我的心，他什么也没有说，我也没有听见他的心跳。

我不想说话。

我不想说话，Eddy却跟吃多了纳豆一样扭来扭去，把可疑的液体糊了我一脖子。到这个地步上我也管不了什么暗恋什么心跳了，我搡了他一把：“洗澡去！”Eddy响亮地抽哒了一声，顺从地爬了起来。

上帝啊，我真受不了这个人。他怎么能黏黏糊糊得这么可爱？我叹了一口气，终于注意到我还没穿衣服。谢天谢地Eddy沉浸在宿醉中，啥都没发现。我看了一眼地上的衣服，认命地从行李里挖出一条干净内裤穿上。我检查了一下时间，想起来今天没有安排，这也是我们昨天晚上胆敢狂饮的缘故。但我有点饿了，所以我再次看向墙上的时钟检查了一下时间，然后我想起来——

“呃，Brett，”Eddy的声音飘忽不定，“这是你的手机吗？”

——我手机没锁屏。

我可能大声地骂了一句脏话，也可能没有。我不知道， 我的脑子再次死机了，这次连带着整个感知系统都死机了。我清醒过来的时候发现自己正在砸盥洗室的门，而Eddy不为所动。我说：“Eddy，请你冷静下来，我们可以谈谈。”

Eddy说：“不，Brett，你得冷静下来。”

我深吸了一口气，后退了一步。仔细想想，这也没什么大不了的——我打赌最后的搜索结果无外乎开诚布公地谈谈，所以现在这一步只是保证我不会——我不会说那个逃字打头的词所以，让我想想——含蓄。

嗯，含蓄。

我做了一个深呼吸。我觉得我需要先把衣服穿上才能继续谈话，最好再来两吨咖啡和一打冰淇淋。我翻出Eddy的手机，用他的手机订了咖啡外卖。我正在搜寻午餐可以外卖的餐厅的时候听到咔哒一声，盥洗室的门开了。我和Eddy的头面面相觑，他犹豫了一下，问道：“我想吃中餐行吗？”

“这儿恐怕没有。”我说。我们快速地商量好点什么，这种日常行为很好地麻醉了我，让我在点好外卖之前都没有恐慌发作当场去世。是的，我也是会恐慌发作的。我善于克服它们，把它们塞进我反复提到过的那个柜子里，但柜子也是有限的。让Eddy知道我的心事包括的危险太多了，我光是想想柜子就要爆炸。比方说吧，我们的事业肯定会受影响。以后我们还能共事吗？就算能，我们还能像以前一样亲密无间地合作吗？再譬如说，这会在我们的朋友圈子里造成地震。我们会生疏起来，而每个人都会不停地追问原因，直到他或者我——大概率是我——崩溃地发起火来，把人骂一顿，于是我就得到一个新的地方去重建我的社交关系。可是我的家人也会这么问，我没法抛弃他们啊！唉，总之这事想想就头痛。

Eddy把他的手机要了过去。我怀抱着千分之一的希望，指望他会把我的手机也给我，可是他拿了他的手机就哐地把门关上了。我只好回到卧室区域，从包里挖出干净T恤穿上，瘫在我的床上，等Eddy再次出来。我在脑海里预演待会儿可能出现的场景，这是我应对焦虑的方法之一。假如Eddy勃然大怒，我一定安安静静等他发完火再说话。假如他质问我是否前夜别有居心——我打了个冷颤，我一定好好解释，我从未、也永不会为着自己的利益试图操纵他。我想好了，我要对他坦白，我对他的爱是不纯粹的，这是我的错，尽管我不确定我应不应当为我无法控制的东西负责。但是，他是无辜的。他，一个彻头彻尾的直男，一个有了稳定的女朋友的好男人，一个好人，唉！我真不该拖着他去喝酒。

……是我拖他去的吗？

我记不得了。我记得我本来是想随便找个人打发一个夜晚的。我去了当地的酒吧，喝了点酒，和我看得上的人调调情，一切都十分无害。我们是一起去的，我们巡演的全体成员。Eddy也在那里，可不是我拖他去的！我捋顺了这一丁点记忆，稍稍松了口气。现在我不需要向Eddy证明我没对他下手了。

我继续回忆下去，以确保我真的没对Eddy下手，虽然我十分确定我一定是在某个时刻对Eddy下手了，但我得先想起来是什么时刻，才好决定我是为自己做辩护呢，还是坦白地承认我的理智管不住我的本能，我就是个动物。我记得我们喝了两轮，我开始和吧台边的漂亮女人进行一些无害的调情。漂亮女人们。可能还有男人。反正在第三轮的时候我被一群陌生人包围了。大学以后我没这么干过，但昨晚——昨晚。演出以后我们商定步行去附近的酒吧，但去的路上Eddy一直游离在外，和他的女朋友通话。我一个人玩着手机走路，陌生的城市让我倍加孤独。我恨那种感觉，孤独。我不喜欢一个人，我不喜欢冷冷清清的。我总是喜欢有人陪着我，所以我就去找人了。我和他们喝酒，谈笑，在某个节点之前我确信一切都维持在PG的范围内。然后呢？

我压到了背上的某个点，我嘶了一声，真疼。这也让我想起来了另一些碎片。斗殴。我困惑地皱起脸。我好像看到了Eddy在打架？

我努力地整理我的记忆。是的……Eddy。Eddy在和一个男的对峙。我记得那个男的比Eddy高半个头。奇怪的是，我是从上面看的。我闭上眼睛，翻过身去趴着。我还没见过Eddy打架呢……我真恨我的脑子。它怎么就不能多记一点呢？要知道，这可能是我关于Eddy的最后的亲密记忆了。以后他很可能不会再和我去酒吧了。我的脑子委屈地吭哧吭哧地挖掘着，最后它又挖出一点儿东西。那个男的在和我接吻。我记起来了。我记得我摸着他几乎折成直角的脖子想，他要是死在这儿算我的还是算他的。我记得我笑了起来，男人把我抄起来（操，就为这一点我绝对不会和他上床）放在吧台上，就是这个时候Eddy介入进来。或者说，Eddy的拳头介入进来。我坐在吧台上晃着脚，茫然地看着那个男的和Eddy扭打在一起。准确来说，Eddy是单方面被殴打……

然后我就义不容辞地跳了下去，护着Eddy。我背上的疼痛肯定是来源于那个时候。我可能是和那个男的道歉了，和酒吧的安保道歉，和我们的朋友道歉，和一大堆人道歉，然后拖着Eddy离开酒吧。我想起来了，我想起来冰冷的风划过皮肤，我大笑着，直到Eddy也大笑起来。我们一道打车回了酒店，然后——

该死，然后怎么呢？

我不可能是半夜爬上Eddy的床上了吧？没那可能。我有成百上千的机会，但我一次也没有这么干过。我不可能突然就绷不住了。我记得我们进门时还是分开的。我记得……我记得我问Eddy……

“Brett，”Eddy柔声呼唤我。我睁开眼睛，扭头去看他。他裹了件浴袍，坐在我的床尾，手里拿着我的手机。我不情愿地翻了个身，坐起来。我把手机拿过来，扔在一边。“对不起，”我率先说道，“我想不起来昨晚具体是怎么回事，但我……”

“我本来是想道歉的，”Eddy打断了我，“但是我想这个部分可以跳过了。”我困惑地看着他。他困惑地看着我困惑地看着他。我困惑地……

狗屎。“你先动手的？！”我震惊地说。昨晚的Eddy嘴唇上带着血腥味儿，是他被揍的时候咬破了嘴唇。我记得我舔到他的伤口，他嘶嘶地抽气，却没有退开。他把我压在床上，我对天发誓我可是推拒过了，说过了“Eddy别”。我尽到了我能尽的一切责任，再要指责我可就无理取闹了。我立刻理直气壮起来，我说：“这可不是我的错。”

他仍然困惑地看着我，我缓了缓，想起来在那个吻之前的事情。我嘲笑他不会打架，然后问他为啥要打那个人。他看着我，他说他以为他在威胁我，我说是吗，他说不是。那么为啥？我追问。对话戛然而止于Eddy带着血味的亲吻。

我觉得我更加困惑了。我的脑子不够了。我说：“操。Eddy。我想不明白。”

“——你就回答我一个问题，”Eddy说，“你是不是喜欢我？”

“不”字就在我舌头底下，我一张口它就可以滚出来了。我有一百种方式连笑带闹地含混过去，我可以撒谎，我不怕撒谎。但我不知道在确凿的证据之前撒谎有什么意义。我含蓄地说：“也许吧。”

“不要也许，我想要一个确定的答案，”Eddy今天格外咄咄逼人。我恼怒起来。“你不是已经知道了吗？”我冷冷地说。

“我想听你说出来。”他固执地说。“为了什么？”我厉声说道，“意义何在？我知道你不喜欢我，我不需要你明确的拒绝。”

他怔了一下。“Brett！”他往前一扑捉住我的肩膀，我奋力挣开他，“够了！我还没喝咖啡——”

“我爱你，”他急切地说，“我爱你，我喜欢你，我仰慕你，你不明白吗？你怎么可以不明白呢？我先吻了你，我嫉妒那个亲近你的男人，我嫉妒到失去理智。你怎么能不明白呢？我一直在看着你，等着你，我以为你不喜欢男人——为什么，操，这一切怎么就一团乱呢？你怎么可以不明白呢？”他简直是在声泪俱下地讨伐我。我目瞪口呆，再一次地，我发现我对Eddy的脑回路一无所知。为什么他总是可以很有道理地归咎于我？我振作起来，我雄辩地说：“——但是。”

“你爱我吗？”他绝望地问我，“我真的、真的很需要一个答案，我需要知道我做的一切是否值得。”

他做的一切？什么一切？我困惑地看着他。我有没有说过他有很好看的眼睛？被他的眼睛一看，我压根儿就没法撒谎了。我闭眼叹了口气：“是的。我爱你。一直。”

他也长长地出了口气。“谢天谢地……”他靠在我肩膀上，我再一次手足无措起来。我拍拍他。“抱歉。”

“呣？”

“我爱你。”

“这没什么好道歉的。”

“我没说出来，”我说，我的脑子总算开始运转了。“可是——我不明白。”

他仰起头亲了我一下。我困惑地看着他。“我是你的，”他轻轻说，“全部。”

这也太可笑了。我没什么笑意思地笑了一下。“当然不是。”我轻斥道。

“现在是了。”他重新把头埋回我颈窝里。我反应了好一会儿，慢慢偏头靠在他毛茸茸的脑袋上。

“我们的事业肯定会受影响的。”我嘟囔。

“呣。”

“还有我们的朋友们……他们会怎么说啊。”

“呣。”

我头痛极了，只好搂住他。长久以来我第一次确确实实地搂住他，他在我怀里沉甸甸的，是我余生的重量。


End file.
